


In the Details

by exmachinarium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, his desperate text message wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanketforyourshock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/gifts).



> Inspired by a faux Seb-to-Jim message gif by blanketforyourshock on tumblr (quoted at the beginning), so credit and dedication goes to them.

_Jim, do not go there alone. Wait for me. - Seb_

He doesn’t even bother to switch the lights on. Flinging his jacket carelessly in the general direction of the coat rack, he moves towards the kitchen. He needs a drink.

Scratch that. He needs to get wasted. Permanently.

When he opens the fridge to find nothing but a half-emptied carton of milk, he can’t hold back a short bark of laughter. Of course. They were supposed to go shopping afterwards. After…

Sebastian isn’t really sure when he snaps. The next thing he remembers is sitting in the middle of a ruined flat, books and CDs littering the floor, in front of a high-tech television set punctuated with bullet holes. His left hand is bleeding but he’s not sure why. He figures the night must be coming to an end by now but he’s not sure of that either. At this point there’s really nothing he’s sure of anymore.

Still in a slight daze, Sebastian fishes the phone out of his pocket to check the time. There’s a message on screen and it takes a moment for its meaning to sink in.

_Message Sending Failed._

The phone hits the TV screen smack in the middle, sending debris flying in all directions.


End file.
